Mirror, Mirror on the Wall
by Hyyp chick
Summary: Anakin & Obiwan slash fiction. PWP.


**_Mirror, Mirror on the wall..._**  
author:Hyyp chick  
pairing:Obi/ani  
Rating:NC-17  
Disclaimer:If I owned star wars the Mos Eisley Cantina would've been a gay bar. Sorry Mr Lucas for corrupting your little Jedi.  
Summary:PWP. Anakin gets a bit naughty and the lovin' gets a little rough.

Anakin moaned as another tussle of sweat soaked honey locks clung to his forehead. He could feel the perspiration streaming down the back of his neck, and following the line of his scar into his eyes. He tried to blink away the saltiness but he only succeeded in spreading the sting throughout his already hazy gaze.

His fingernails clawed at the dresser unit he was propped up against, scraping grazes into its polished surfaces with the force of his grip.

His deep coloured dress shirt was saturated by his body's own attempts to keep cool and it hugged his heaving torso, increasing his already searing heat.

He ached with need as he watched in the mirror his one time Master, now lover, thrust into him again, and again, and again. Obi-wan had, over the years, learned how to bring Anakin to the brink then ease him off, to heighten their sexual encounters and make them mind blowing. Tonight though Obi-wan was torturing Anakin with the technique. Teasing, tormenting. Punishing.

…

Anakin had been the one to suggest a night out in the first place. Obi-wan hadn't really been up for it but he indulged the boy anyway. Anakin had of course taken an age to freshen up and preen, and he looked positively delectable when he finally ventured from his room. If Obi-wan had been a girl he might have swooned at the sight but he held his dignity and they had left the temple together and hailed a taxi.

Anakin was wearing a scent that was completely intoxicating, and Obi-wan hadn't been able to help himself in the back of the cab, he'd dived into Anakin's neck with hungry, unbridled kisses.

Anakin had propped his head up with his right hand, the elbow of which was resting on the door, and smirked almost victoriously as his eyes panned night time Coruscant, Obi-wan lecherously smothering his skin with horny pecks.

He had not returned any of the desire, though he felt it desperately, and Obi-wan had brushed his fingers over the silk of the shirt, and ran his palm up the inside of Anakin's leg, anything to coax him into the lust. Anakin had replied by gifting Obi-wan a better access to his groin by shifting his legs a little farther open.

When the taxi had arrived at Anakin's favourite haunt he had stepped confidently out onto the landing platform, Obi-wan scrabbling behind him to keep up. Back in public Master Kenobi regained his composure and strode next to his former Padawan with all the air of a Jedi, whilst Anakin swaggered like a plaything of the night.

They gained entry to the club, bought drinks, and then surveyed the room for an optimum position. They settled on high barstools seated at a podium next to the dance floor. Anakin was on fire.

Legs spread wide on the stool in contrast to Obi-wan's demure, crossed legged position, Shirt open almost halfway, lights bouncing sexily off his honey tussles and eyes sparkling in the prevailing darkness. He was hot. And the party goers had begun to notice.

He played his full, luscious lips around his drink, letting his tongue escape sporadically to wipe them dry, in wanton flirtation with the clientele. And in return the wanton clientele played back. Swaying their hips towards him as they passed, adjusting their garments in his eye line, biting their lips then sending their gaze to the floor. Oh yes, Anakin was on fire.

And Obi-wan? Obi-wan was invisible, even to Anakin it seemed. He watched curiously at first as his lover courted the attentions of those around him, but his curiosity inevitably gave way to jealousy as Anakin's flirtations gave way to all out seductions.

Sweet talking young women into thinking they stood a chance with him. Writhing on the dance floor amongst the numerous bodies that surrounded him, his hands snaking over anything they'd let him touch. And his mouth adulterously taking theirs as his lover watched on, a cool fury boiling his blood at the sight of Anakin's performance.

The taxi home had been a very different atmosphere to the one going. Obi-wan was quiet and contemplative as Anakin talked at length about his numerous would-be conquests, and their beautiful complexions and stunning physiques. He was drunkenly unaware of Obi-wan's seething jealousy.

Until they'd got back to their quarters of course. Anakin had gone to his room to undress, with every intention of crossing the small distance to Obi-wan's room to get laid afterward. He was horny as fuck after all that dick teasing. Obi-wan had had different ideas.

He had followed Anakin into his room all but immediately and smacked him up against the door-side wall. He had kissed him with a powerful control and run his hands over Anakin's exposed chest with a firm pressure. Enough to let Anakin know who was 'Master' tonight.

Then he'd thrown Anakin over his bed and tore off his boots and pants, leaving him sporting only that silk dress shirt. Anakin had tried to pull Obi-wan down on top of him but Obi-wan would have none of it. He dragged him back off the bed and forced him up against the dresser unit, back to the mirror. Obi-wan had then precede to strip slowly and precisely, swatting away any of Anakin's attempts to help him.

Obi-wan sauntered up to Anakin, seductively in a mature fashion, and began to stroke his fingers over the shirt lightly, following the paths of his digits with his eyes. He closed the space between them and rubbed his naked body deliciously against that of Anakin's, stirring his groin to react to the delightful friction of his Master. He took Anakin's lips sensuously in his own, closing his eyes as he kissed his Padawan tenderly and lovingly, cradling his boyish face within his battle calloused hands.

His own body was now reacting to Anakin's growing erection and with a long, sweet kiss Obi-wan parted from his lover's touch. Anakin whimpered at the denial. He was drunk, and horny, and he needed it. No messing.

Obi-wan stood inches from Anakin's desperate want. Catching himself in the mirror he folded his strong hand around his own erection and began to slide it easily up and down the shaft in a well practised manner.

Anakin made to take over, his job by rights surely? But Obi-wan forced pushed him back against the unit and continued to pleasure himself, all the while stealing glances of his actions in the glass behind his lover.

Anakin was watching intently, deep blue eyes tracing Obi-wan's every tug, his tongue subconsciously wetting his lips, he wanted so much to drop to his knees and take Obi-wan into his mouth, feel that warm flesh inside of him and taste his dues when he made him come.

But Obi-wan would let Anakin do nothing of the sort. It was his turn to be the dick tease, and Anakin was about to find out what that felt like. Relinquishing his grip on his hard cock he closed the gap between himself and Anakin with a single step. He pulled Anakin down to him by his shirt and stole a last thirsty kiss from him before turning him round to look in the mirror.

As Obi-wan ransacked Anakin's drawers for some form of lubrication he knew the boy must have, he filled Anakin's senses with projections from his own mind. Just words, but words enough to make the Hero with no Fear whine, and beg, and mewl.

Words like rough, dirty, and passionate, and as Obi-wan slicked himself inside Anakin that's exactly what it was.

Anakin braced himself against the unit and found that if he bent over slightly more than was necessary, he could watch Obi-wan's face as he took him, impassioned and dominant. He barely blinked, those sensuous eyes feeding his desire with those spectacularly fucking hot images of Obi-wan fucking him.

Obi-wan watched too. Empowered by his forcefulness and turned on by his prowess. Anakin was in his command, to do with as he wished. And he wished to satisfy and punish. He watched Anakin's pleading eyes in the radiant glass as he took him close and pulled him back too many times to recount. The sex was savage and brutal and their bodies glistened with perspiration. Obi-wan couldn't ever recall holding out this long but he was having so much fun at Anakin's expense. Shoe on the other foot he thought, with a meaningful thrust.

A satisfied smile crept over Obi-wan as he sunk his teeth into Anakin's back. The boy was practically crying with need and letting every obscenity spill from those gorgeous lips in a plea to make Obi-wan let him go.

So Obi-wan did. He wrapped his fingers around Anakin's painfully aroused cock and pulled on it hard and fast to bring him off quickly. The sight of Anakin coming hotly into his hand was satisfaction enough for Kenobi and he shuddered into a brilliant orgasm, clinging tightly to Anakin's dress shirt and clawing at his chest.

Finished, he withdrew and released his hold on his lover. Anakin's weak legs refused him and he crumpled onto the floor in a state most unbefitting of a Jedi. Obi-wan smiled, indulged and appeased. His plaything tonight, he would be his true love again by morning. He picked up his pile of neatly folded clothes and left the dishevelled heap on the floor to sort himself out.


End file.
